jacks_testsfandomcom-20200215-history
Aphelion Episode 1
Assorted shacks and huts fill the various alleyways of the marketplace. Taller builders are looked up upon by shimmering lights with warm hues as the pathways are thick with industrial steam and smog. A levitating cruiser silently hovers through the alleys, the yellow lights emitting from the ground reflecting off the cruiser, making it appear golden. The cruiser jerks to a stop. Men wielding the heavy armor of the Plumbers shuffle out equipped with heavy machinery. Adrenaline was pumping through their veins. It was a routine drug bust, but it still had risk. Undertown grows more dangerous everyday as crime grows more organized. The Plumbers in Undertown spend their days fighting against thugs and gang bangers, while the Plumbers above on the surface bathe in glory from measly invaders and low level Earth petty crimes. The cruiser's lights shut off. The squadron of soldiers disperse into the alleyways into about five teams of two or three. The alleys converge about a mile north, where four bridges arch over the canal. The Plumbers, silent and disciplined, observe from their hiding points. Two vehicles, one lights on and one lights off, were pulled up opposite each other so the driver seat on both cars were right next to each other. The leading Plumber, Undertown Sheriff Orlean Cox, looks with digital, thermal binoculars that is able to enhance the audio feedback. This was the arms deal they were searching for. The audio confirmed it. Orlean gives the motion to engage and the Plumber squads converge on the suspects. Both cars squeal off but a Pyronite Plumber surrounds the pathway with flames, trapping them all inside. Various debris allow Plumbers to hide from gunfire, as the criminals in the vehicles start firing and hide behind their cars. Orlean and his men are trapped behind the debris, as the incessant gunfire allows them no window to return any fire. The Plumbers started with about twelve men on this mission, and the thugs began with four in each car. At this point in the shootout, the Plumbers were overwhelmingly winning but still suffered loss. As the final two thugs were trapped like sitting ducks behind their car, the remaining seven Plumbers advanced. Orlean leads the charge. This is where it went wrong. One thug popped up. Orlean points his weapon at the thug. Cox: '''Freeze! The thug, startled, blasts Orlean with a shotgun. Orlean flies back and smacks into the ground, and blood pours out of him. He groans as he feels cold and he can't quite catch his breath. The Plumbers unload gunfire onto the thugs as one of them tends to Orlean, screaming at him to hang on. Orlean coughs and blood drips out of the corner of his mouth. He starts crying. He doesn't want to die. He is terrified of dying. Death is something he did not really understand and Orlean felt like he still has living left to do. Orlean is a good man. He deserves to live. Not all people do. Years of hardwork and dedication all ending because of one senseless act. Orlean groans, in deep misery and pain. Everything was going by so slowly. Orlean stops and looks up. He was looking, but he could not see as his vision was blurry. He wished he could see just one last time. The world felt distant and unfamiliar as Orlean felt himself fading away. Orlean's head crumbles to the ground as he drips a tear into a pool of his own blood and the life leaves his body. ---- ---- '''PLUMBER SHERIFF KILLED IN APPARENT DRUG BUST ---- Harangue: 'Hello ladies and gentleman. Welcome to Harangue Nation. I'm Will Harangue. Our first story, the Plumbers announced that Ben 10 will now fully operate under their jurisdiction following his completed training at Plumber's Academy. This would be a good thing, if they didn't allow him to act as a reckless vigilante for almost a decade. Ladies and gentleman, there was no problems before Ben Tennyson. Cause and effect, and Ben Tennyson is the cause. I admire the courage and guts he has, as he fights off adversity but he is careless about it. People get hurt. Who has to pay for the buildings he smashes? The people! Taxpayers should despise him. Speaking of us taxpayers, the "Area 51 Bill" was signed by the President today after being revised in Congress for four years. Now, aliens can become citizens of the United States, no longer relying on illegal immigration or Visa's. Congratulations middle class, you just robbed yourselves out of a job. In memoriam...today we mourn the loss of Undertown Plumber Sheriff, Orlean Cox, who sacrificed his live for justice and peace. The Plumbers have not announced who will be taking over the title of Undertown Sheriff. Rumors are that Cox's partner, Jonesy Martin, will take the role. As to who could replace him, sources say the Plumbers are searching through a pool of candidates. We should have more soon. And now, our viral video of the day. We have- ---- The noise fades out as the camera pans out, revealing Harangue Nation playing on a TV. The TV is in a bar, specifically the Space Bar, a retro type pub on the west side of Bellwood. Ben Tennyson sits at the bar. 'Tennyson: Hey, change the channel? The Bellwood Breakers are supposed to be playing tonight. The bartender nods and shuts off Harangue Nation, flipping the station to Bellwood's very own baseball team. It was a minor league team, but it was still one of Ben's favorites. Ben sits on a stool, his feet dangling a few inches off the ground. Tack: They're the worst team in the division and you still watch their games. Tennyson: 'What can I say, I'm loyal to my team. Also, it's Wednesday. What else are you gonna watch? Ben downs his drink, recoiling from the harsh taste as Tack shrugs. Tonight, Ben was celebrating becoming a Plumber. His friends were with him. Hobble from Alpha Squad, and Tack. This was the last night he was free before he would be held to the standards of Plumbers. Some people called Ben's methods "reckless" or "endangering", and Ben's smug nature does lead to some unwarranted collateral damage, but he always felt that the good he was doing would outweigh what he liked to refer to as side effects. 'Hobble: 'You thinking about joining any squads? 'Tennyson: 'You want me to join Alpha Squad with you. 'Hobble: 'It'd be nice to have someone I actually like on the team. Tack and Ben chuckle. 'Tennyson: 'I'm not joining any squads...yet. Max has me on patrol to start. 'Tack: 'Ouch. Those are some boring times, my friend. 'Hobble: 'Speeding tickets and parking violations all day. 'Tennyson: 'Uh, I'm gonna need more to drink...Another round! Tack and Hobble smirk as the bartender hands them more drinks. ---- *Cut to Mars *Rook lands a Bellwood Plumber's spaceship outside the Mars colony *He is with a small squad of Plumbers, all in space suits The back of the ship opens and nearly a dozen Plumbers shoot out on futuristic cycles. They disperse onto the rocky terrain. Rook's cycle was slick and had a warm orange hue illuminating the trail behind as he zooms ahead. In the distance, the van swerves to the right. Rook's hair flew back in the wind as he places one hand on his ear, pressing a button on his earpiece. 'Blonko: 'Targets moving westbound, speeds accelerating. The van sways as it crunches over rocks on the ground. *Rook leads them into the colony, saying the targets are in a vehicle and moving quickly west *The motorcycles split up and Rook spots it *It is a freight van, Rook knew there was alien trafficking involved *He speeds up and rams the back of the van *The van stomps on the brakes, forcing Rook to jump off his motorcycle *His claws manage to help him grasp at the van as he climbs to the top *The driver looks in the mirror and sees Rook is gone *He chuckles, then Rook appears on the windshield The driver adjusts his mirror, searching for Rook. He grins, thinking Rook has disappeared. There's a loud thud as Rook lands on the windshield, smashing the glass. He grabs the driver and opens the door, rolling out with the driver in his grip. The van rolls to the side and crashes into a large boulder. *The back of the van opens and a large carge covered by a sheeet is carried off by a swarm of small drones *Rook shoot at hte drones but screams are heard from the cages *Rook stomps off in frustation, going back to the driver *He beats the driving, demanding information Rook shouts in frustration as he stomps onto the ground. He opens his eyes and turns to the driver, who was on the ground behind him. The driver was a light lavender-alien, with two small yellow eyes and a meaty snout with hairs sprouting off his chin. He was wearing a repo-man outfit, obviously a disguise. 'Blonko: Who are you? Who orchestrated this? Where are those drones taking the hostages? Answer me! The driver's eyes roll back as his mouth foams, making a gurgling noise. Rook shakes the man's shoulders but it is useless. He poisoned himself. Rock sighs, dropping the driver back onto the ground. He dusts himself off as the other cycles pull up onto the scene and in the distance, the drone swarm buzz off. ---- *Cut to Undertown *Down by the Railroads *Four drillers in Undertown are drilling when they hit what seems to be ice *The truck says "Billions Inc." One of the driller calls over his superior, who was flipping through pages bound to a clipboard. Driller: 'Sir? We hit ice. 'Boss: 'Eh, the heaters probably don't reach these depths. It's fine...Billions did research on this place. Keep drilling! The workers look at each other and shrug it off before continuing the drilling. After a few moments, there is a low rumbling as the ice begins to split on its own and the light seemed to be slowly fading away as darkness took over. There is silence as the workers cautiously approach the void into the depths. Suddenly, a piercing screech is heard as the workers and pulled into the darkness and their screams are muffled as they are torn apart. Silence again. Growls emerge from the darkness as freshly awoken Vladats pour out of the void incessantly. ---- *Vilgax sits on his throne, reading about his ancestors. *Peasent bursts in, claiming invasion is occuring. *Vilgax sends out the armies and has his concil of advisors come in. **Council composed of: Syraxx, Psyphon, Tygaxx. * 'Syraxx: 'Your majesty, I think it is in the best interest to evacuate the people. 'Psyphon: 'And show these invaders we are weak? 'Tyaxx: 'Your brash arrogance is not worth dying over! 'Psyphon: 'So we watch as our homeland is torn apart? 'Vilgax: Enough bickering...we will evacuate the women and children. All men will fight and defend our homeland...who dares to attack me? Vilgax stands from his throne, revealing his large stature. He towers over the council as he walks by, opening a panel in the wall. His battle armor and blade sit ready. He begins equipping himself with the armor and flips the sword over, looking at it. Syraxx: 'Sir, anyone bold enough to threaten us should at least be considered somewhat dangerous. We cannot afford to lose our home and our leader. 'Vilgax: 'You will lose neither today. Vilgax begins to walk forward, dragging his blade on the ground. Syraxx looks at his leader in fear for Vilgax's life. 'Vilgax: 'Whoever is responsible for this will pay. I am the great Vilgax, conquerer of worlds! Guards! Escort the council out! A loud banging is heard against the grand doors at the end of the hall, with shouting and grunts on the other end. Syraxx, Tygaxx, and Psyphon are marched to escape pods in the rear of the throne room, with soldiers on either of their sides. The banging on the door grows stronger as it begins to shake. Dust rattles off the ceiling with every hit. Something was trying to knock that door down. Vilgax stands, surrounded by his loyal guards, with his sword ready. 'Vilgax: 'Come and get it. The door busts down as soldiers of all different species rush in, all wearing similar uniforms. They were all equipped with blasters as they fire through Vilgax's men. With a menacing roar, Vilgax strikes as he tears apart the soldiers. He slices through them, piercing through two men with one swift thrust. His eyes glow as a red laser shoots out, taking down handfuls of men at a time. Their bodies all dropped as Vilgax walks down the hall, the lone survivor. He kicks the grand doors open and steps out into the front balcony that overlooks his homeworld's capital city. The city is in siege, with countless smoke streams rising from different fires burning. Warriors are clashing with Vilgax's men and Psyphon's R.E.D. drones. Two soldiers holler as they charge Vilgax. Vilgax briskly stabs one, forcing his sword all the way through the man. He slams the other into the wall and then with his brute force, tears the soldier in half. *He spots what appears to be the leader. *Vilgax cuts through the army and makes his way to the leader. *Revealed to be man named Jadan. Vilgax is kicked from behind and tumbles onto the ground, his sword thrust off nearby. Vilgax stands and turns, facing his opponent who was standing between Vilgax and his sword. 'Jadan: 'I am Chancellor Jadan and under the jurisdiction of the New Galactic Order, I seize the planet and detain its inhabitants as my subjects. Stand down or be put down. 'Vilgax: 'I will die before I kneel! Vilgax growls and charges, slugging a heavy swing at Jadan who leaps over Vilgax and in mid-air, grabs Vilgax's shoulders and uses his momentum to smash Vilgax into the ground. Vilgax grunts as Jadan lands on him. Vilgax kicks Jadan off and then smashes Jadan's head into the ground with vicious force. Jadan snarls as his thrusts his claws out and swings at Vilgax, causing him to dodge back. Vilgax leaps for his sword and his blade clashes with Jadan's claws. *Jadan easily defeats Vilgax, stabbing him. *Jadan beams them to his ship, and says he isn't here to conquer Vilgaxia or kill Vilgax. *Jadan sends Vilgax to the infirmary. ---- It was the first day of this new chapter in Ben's life. He zooms through the streets of Undertown as XLR8, opting out of using the traditional hover cycle that Plumber patrol units use. The great Ben 10, savior of the universe and protector of the cosmos, now regulating petty theft and illegal parking. Ben's pride led him to believe that this was a waste of his talents and maybe it was. Grandpa Max asked him to operate within the confides of the law for the sake of Ben's public image and safety, and Ben did not want to disappoint so he reluctantly accepted. Now, he regretted that decision. *Reports of a Vladat sighting draw him into the Xigmo Slumps, a bad part of town *he passes by thug looking aliens A menacing looking thug alien with two meaty arms that had orbs embedded in his skin gave Ben a dirty look as he walked by. Ben starred him down, not flinching. He turns into a dark alley between an orange building and a teal building. The air was smoky and thick with pollution. It was mostly industrial workers on this side of town. Most buildings were partially crumbled and some entirely abadoned and overrun with forestry. Overhead, electrical currents make a zipping noise on the power lines that extended from the Nosedeenian Power Plant. *Ben tracks the Vladat's path after discovering two blood samples that was scanned by the Omnitrix and led ben onto the path to follow more blood *it leads Ben to a Vladat tearing apart a whining Vulpimancer Ben turns a corner and faces a ghastly sight. A Vladat tears open the side of a whining, flailing Vulpimancer. The Vladat begins feeding. Within a few seconds, the Vulpimancer was drained and was wrinkled up like a prune. The Vladat turns to Ben and hisses, lunging at him. Ben grunts as he slams the Omnitrix into the ground. A green flash erupts, causing the Vladat to raise his hands in defense, covering its face. Heatblast stands where Ben was as the Vladat screeches, turning to flee. 'Heatblast: 'I don't think so. Heatblast hurls a fireball at the Vladat, and with a piercing howl it evaporates into dust. Ben reverts, breathing heavily. This was not his first Vladat experience. Vladats were different from Ben's normal foe; they actually terrified him. Few in his rogue gallery truly scared Ben. There was a few: Zs'Skayr, Zombozo when he was younger, and even at times he got shaken up by some encounters in his off world adventures. Ben taps twice on his Plumber badge, linking his audio with Max. 'Tennyson: 'Grandpa, we have a problem. Max replied in Ben's earpiece. 'Tennyson: 'Talk to me. On the other end of the line, Grandpa Max is in the kitchen at Plumber headquarters. There were giant pans on the stove, and a couple of them were growling. A slimy tentacle rises from one of them but Max bats it down with a wooden spoon then adds some seasoning into it. Back in Xigmo Slumps, Ben is examining the dust residue left behind. 'Tennyson: 'Vladats in Xigmo Slumps. Looks like an abandoned drilling site. 'Tennyson: 'Not abandoned. I've had Tack looking into Billions Inc. and Blukic and Driba went through Billy's private servers. They were drilling deep down there in restricted areas. 'Tennyson: 'Restricted areas? 'Tennyson: 'I contacted our Ancient Alien Affairs specialist- 'Tennyson: 'Mr. Baumann? 'Tennyson: 'Ignacius Baumann has devoted years of his life learning about how deep aliens have affected our history. He has reliable texts that he's working to translate, it's an ancient dead language but he can confirm linked vampiric cult presence to that site in multiple accounts throughout history. 'Tennyson: 'Vampires? How old is Undertown actually? 'Tennyson: 'We aren't sure. There have been reports it was abandoned numerous times then reinstated. We have evidence dating back to... 'Tennyson: 'To what? 'Tennyson: 'Aliens have inhabited the landmass that is now the United States longer than any human has. 'Tennyson: 'Is that something a lot of people know? 'Tennyson: 'Maybe off-world. Interplanetary travel is common among most species. We as humans have some sort of attachment to Earth I guess. 'Tennyson: 'So what exactly are we dealing with here? 'Tennyson: 'The forensic's teams best theory is that Billions' illegal drilling tech struck into an ancient Vladat nest that were frozen during hibernation in one of the Ice Ages. If they were in hibernation, that means they are bloodthirsty and vicious. Nests usually have a king or queen figure that the hive feeds and looks up to. This could seriously escalate, Ben. I'm putting together a task force to deal with this efficiently. 'Tennyson: 'Sounds likes a good plan. Who did you have in mind? Ben hears silence on the line for a minute. Then, he realized what was happening. 'Tennyson: 'No! No....I don't want to be on the task force. 'Tennyson: 'I don't care, Ben. We need the firepower for a threat level of this magnitude. You're our best problem solver. 'Tennyson: 'Maybe I'm tired of solving your problems. 'Tennyson: 'Well wake your ass up. We're the Plumbers, and you publicly integrated into the organization. You have a duty to the people now. There's gonna be a meeting formally introducing the task force to the Plumbers soon. Keep your comms on. Magistratus out. Max hangs up the audio link as Ben transforms into Jetray and soars off. ---- The Peacemaker was Jadan's colossal warship. It housed thousands of soldiers and countless ships. It was one of Jadan's greatest asset and it helped the New Galactic Order dominate in its conquest. *Jadan goes to the cockpit and talks with Sable Cavus. *Sable Cavus asks what their next move is. *Jadan says Incarecon. *Sable Cavus puts the coordinates into the ship and begins piloting. *Jadan goes to his room. *His son, Cincurius, is there with his wife, Looma Redwind. *He kisses Looma and pats his sons head. *He then lays down to rest ---- Ben and Ken, Gwen's older brother who stayed out of the family Plumber business, clink their beer bottles together before taking a guzzle. Natalie and Vera are talking to each other and Max is sitting next to Vera talking with Lucy Mann, who is also an official Plumber. Carl walks in and taps his spoon onto his wine glass. The conversations cease as all attention locks onto Carl. He was hosting a family dinner at his house, where Ben grew up and lived until recently. 'Tennyson: 'Well, it's the thirty-seventh weekly Tennyson family dinner. It's really been great having you all here. These dinners have really kept me going ever since, uh, Sandra... Carl gulps, looking down in sorrow. Ben avoids eye contact with his father. His mother passed away thirty seven weeks ago. His father has been lonely and the family dinners and have been a real support system for them and Ben enjoys seeing his family outside of Plumber business. They all seemed happier outside of work. 'Tennyson: 'Gwen said she's sorry she couldn't make it but she's still off-world doing who knows what for galactic legislature. 'Tennyson: 'She always had a big mind, we're just glad she's going after her potential. Max smiles as Vera holds his hand. 'Tennyson: 'I just wish she'd call a little more often. 'Tennyson: 'You were the one who said she'd be homesick when she started splitting her time between Earth and, where even is she? 'Tennyson: ' I think she's visiting some outer rim swing planets. You know politicians, always thinking about re-election. 'Mann: 'Hey Grandpa Max, I've been meaning to ask about the sanctuary development from the recent Andromeda missions my squad was on. 'Tennyson: 'We can talk shop later. I'm just grateful to have this meal with the people I love. He fiddles his thumb over Vera's ring finger. Vera smiled, creases forming around her jawline. Her smile showed her age but it was a warm smile that provided comfort. 'Tennyson: 'We should appreciate these dinners. Who knows how many more we have. And tonight is a special one. Vera looks at Max. 'Tennyson: 'Is it true, Max? 'Tennyson: 'It's true, yes. The doctors have been monitoring me after the recent round of chemo and it uh, looks like my pancreas is officially cancer free. There's a round of applause around the table. Vera smiles at Max. 'Tennyson: 'Tonight isn't about me. It's about all of us. 'Mann: 'We're really happy for you, Grandpa Max. 'Tennyson: 'You've been through worse. Ken chuckles as he points his beer bottle at Max's robotic arm. 'Tennyson: 'Those damn Limax Wars... 'Tennyson: 'They weren't that bad. 'Tennyson: 'For you. You should be kissing my ass the amount of times I saved your life during some of those battles. I'm pretty sure the invasion at Chernobyl is what caused my cancer. 'Tennyson: 'No one is downplaying the brutality of war, and I show nothing but gratitude for your sacrifices during the Limax Wars. It was a tough time. But, compared to everything we've been through...the Limax Wars weren't that bad. Max places a hand over Lucy's hand now and turns to her. 'Tennyson: 'I'm sorry we went through that, but I know how strong you are and I'm proud of you. You were meant to be a Plumber. 'Mann: 'Thank you, Grandpa. 'Tennyson: 'You've never said I was meant to be a Plumber after all these years? 'Tennyson: 'Ben, I know your talents. I know you. I also know your weaknesses. You're a hero, and I mean that. You have a good heart even if you don't want to show it sometimes. You weren't meant to be a Plumber, you're meant to be the hero that you are. 'Tennyson: 'Then why force me to register? Place me in a task force? I'm needed off-world by many people. I'm savior of the galaxy and protector of the cosmos, not just Bellwood and Undertown. I'm bigger than this. 'Tennyson: 'That's why. You're not bigger than this. This is your homeland. Your turf. Your entire family lives here. I live here. You know it's better this way, for you and for me. 'Tennyson: 'You mean for the Plumbers? 'Tennyson: 'You need discipline, Ben. You're a man now. 'Tennyson: 'This doesn't sound like a bad thing, son. Ben refuses to meet Carl's gaze. Carl noticed it this time and sighs. Ken gets up, heading toward the kitchen for another beer. 'Tennyson: 'Anyone need anything? 'Tennyson: 'Grab me another beer, will you? Ben was sort of upset at this point. He was not envious of Lucy, he respected her and even sort of liked her. She was fun and she was an alien so she sort of understood him. He always felt aliens understood him better than humans did. Suddenly, Max's badge, Lucy's badge, and Ben's Omnitrix and badge all start blinking. They look at each other and wipe their faces with a napkin, hastily apologizing and then running out of the house. They pass by Ken on the way out. 'Tennyson: 'I'm gonna need a rain check on that beer! Frank, Natalie, Carl, and Vera continue eating nonchalantly as Ken walks back in and sits back down, taking one of Ben's pork chops. They were used to the family business. Outside, Max jogs ahead as Ben and Lucy follow him. He begins typing on his badge as a cloaked ship reveals itself in front of the house. 'Tennyson: 'Get in! The three of them board the ship and enter the cockpit. Max jumps into the driver seat and puts a headset on. A hologram of Magister Patelliday appears on their badges. 'Patelliday: 'We have a situation at Spaceman's Wharf. Threat level in the red. 'Mann: 'Do we have a name? 'Patelliday: 'Doctor Animo. He's conducting some sort of foul play down there. You better check it out and stop whatever he is up to. 'Tennyson: 'Thanks Magister. Magistratus Tennyson out. The hologram disappears. Max was Magistratus of the Plumber organization, and he headquartered them on Earth. Their main base of operations is at Mount Rushmore but Max spends the majority of his time splintered between the Bellwood and Undertown branches. He lifts the ship's steering wheel which was three light blue orbs on a pod. The ship hums and slowly lifts off the ground before zooming off in the air. ---- A large rhino puffs out of its nostrils as its ear twitches. A series of ropes ties the rhino to a freight container. Dr. Animo walks over, flicking a needle and jerks it into the rhino's hind leg, drawing blood. The rhino whines and tries to kick but Animo sticks it with a different needle, sedating the beast. It's swinging tail goes limp as the rhino calms down. Animo leads it into a round glass chamber and closes the door, trapping the rhino inside. Overhead in the chamber, there was an apparatus with multiple vials attached to needles. Steam fills the chamber as the series of needles puncture the rhino as it whines in pain. Soon, the entire chamber is filled with steam and the inside cannot be seen without. The rhino hoof stomps into the glass and Animo watches in awe as the hoof slowly splits into distinct fingers. A maroon coating of armor grows over the rhino's skin. It's body morphs into a more humanoid stance. A shriek is heard as Max's ship flies overhead, the backdoor opening. Lucy and Ben leap out as Ben turns into Echo Echo mid-fall as Lucy splats into the ground, reforming as a Sludgepuppy. Lucy shoots purple goop at Animo, knocking him to the ground as Echo Echo's cry shatters the chamber. Steam disperses everywhere as heavy stomps emerge from the chamber. Animo looks at Echo Echo from the ground. 'Animo: 'The Exo-Skull is born. Echo Echo turns to the beast, who unleashes a damning roar then charges Echo Echo. Echo Echo splits into three copies as Exo-Skull rams into one of them then blasts it into evaporation with its horn. Lucy leaps onto the back of Exo-Skull but he leaps back and lands on Lucy. Lucy turns into slime as she evades the slam and reforms on top of Exo-Skull, wrapping her purple gooey arm around his horn as she drags him into the ground. He flails, kicking Lucy in the head as she goes comatose. Exo-Skull grabs Lucy's limp body then throws her into the bay. Above, Max sees this and flies toward the water, searching for her. Echo Echo splits himself even more, one of his clones also leaping into the water to save Lucy. Two Echo Echo clones secure Animo as the rest face off with Exo-Skull. Exo-Skull continues tearing throwing different clones until he is surrounded by Echo Echo's as they all shriek at him, causing him to fall to the ground, clutching his ears in pain. Animo kicks one of the Echo Echo's down and stabs the other with a blade he pulls out. Animo makes a run for it but Max's ship fires its blasters, pinning him to the area. He shrieks in surrender as the gunfire draws closer. Soon, Plumbers storm the scene as the final Echo Echo clone pulls Lucy out of the water, swimming toward the dock. She gasps as she spits water out, coughing. Echo Echo reverts as Plumbers struggle to restrain a flailing Exo-Skull, who whines and puffs out of his nose. 'Mann: 'Go easy on him, will ya? He didn't ask for this...he just gained sentience. He must be terrified right now. Lucy places a hand on Exo-Skull's head, calming him. He looked desperate and vulnerable. Ben slowly approaches and Exo-Skull spots him, grunting and shaking violently. 'Exo-Skull: 'You...hurt...father...you must...pay! The beast lunges at Ben but the restraints zap him and he drops to the ground, withering in pain. Ben sighs, knowing that the mad scientist damned this soul. He watches as the Plumbers escort Exo-Skull onto a cruiser in restraints. Then, Animo walks by. 'Animo: 'You think this is the end of me? My creations only grow stronger with time. My child, my Exo-Skull, he will free me Ben Tennyson. And with him at my side, you will face my wrath! This is only the beginning! A new age is coming Ben Tennyson! An age of glory where you will stand where I now stand. Your time is coming, Ben Tennyson. It's coming... He unleashes a crazy sounding laughter as the Plumbers stuff him into the back of a van and shut the door in his face. ---- *Cut to Billions Tower *Tack walks to the front desk and demands to see Billy Billions *the secretary says Mr. Billions is in Europe on a tropical safari retreat *Tack mutters under his breath that Billions is a weasel from hiding from this Vladat problem then leaves ---- *Cut to the Chambers of the Senate *Legislative talk is going on *Gwen is there, advocating for further representation of her quadrant *Her father is calling, she is forced to decline it *The meeting is adjourned ---- *Cut to Incarecon (MAKE IT LIKE THE OPENING SCENE OF INFINITY WAR WITH THOR AND THANOS) *A bunch of dead guards laying around *Khyber is surrounded by Sable Cavus, Onyx Astraeus, Ivory Mare and Eerie Penumbra *Khyber asks what they want from him *Jadan appears and they talk *He beams Khyber up to his ship then looks around *He mentions to some foot soldiers that Incarecon is now under NGO jurisdiction *Then he beams up to his ship ---- *Cut to Khoros' royal kindgom *Gar and his family are eating a meal in the grand hall *Servants bring them different assortments of meat *NGO troops are on either side *the family talks about their new situation, about how weeks ago Jadan stationed troops on Khoros when he promised to let it remain free after taking Looma *Gar makes his family relax and they continue eating their meal ---- Ben's eyes slowly open. He inhales and stretches, looking at the sleeping woman next to him. It was Julie Yamamoto. They recently began seeing each other again, but it was nothing serious. Ben looks at a photo of him, Carl and Sandra on his wall taken when he was younger. He looks back at Julie, his expression going soft. Ben watches her sleep for a few moments, running his fingers through her hair. She wakes up, looking at Ben and smiling. Ben smiles back. The room was dark, as there were shades covering all the windows. They were at Ben's house, but Julie owned her own apartment. Ship waddles in and hops onto the foot of the bed. Julie always brought Ship over and Ben loved it. Ship and Ben got along just as well as Julie and Ship. Ben strokes Ship's head and scratches under his chin. 'Yamamoto: 'I think he needs to go out. She stands up, putting slippers on as Ben reaches out and holds her hand. She kisses his hand and lets go, walking out of the room as Ship waddles behind her. Ben sits up and walks to the bathroom, shutting the door. The shower starts to run. ---- *Cut to Plumber Conventional Hall, an auditorium in Plumber HQ Plumber Conventional Hall was a large auditorium in the upper level of Plumber HQ in Bellwood. Both departments, Undertown and Bellwood, were gathered. There was chatter dispersed throughout the crowd. A microphone whines, causing everyone to look toward the stage. Magistratus Max Tennyson stood at the podium in the center of the stage. There were some other men on stage with him. Two human Plumbers were behind Max, both sitting. Ben could not recognize them from where he sat. Ben sat with Rook on his left and Hobble and Tack on his right. 'Tennyson: All right everyone, I'm gonna keep this brief. You all know why we are here today. We lost one of our own out there. Undertown Sheriff Orlean Cox, uh, is no longer with us. He was a prodigy in the academy, and he, uh, quickly rose through the ranks in our organization. He wasn't some know it all jerk who was in it for greed and corruption, he was a good man...People liked Orlean...I liked Orlean...and we have to honor his legacy because he sure as hell didn't wanna go out like that...but we keep fighting the good fight to honor him...to honor all those we have lost...and so we keep fighting, we keep going and we move on. Yesterday, we mourned Orlean at his funeral. Today, we honor his legacy by naming his successors. The Magisters and I conversed, and we have reached a decision we felt will respect his legacy. This is also a transition period, so we understand this may be rocky at first. Effective immediately, Corporal Jonesy Martin will transfer to Undertown and succeed Orlean. Jonesy and Orlean were partners after academy, and they were a solid patrol unit for almost three years before they were both promoted. Sheriff Martin, please step up. Behind Max, Jonesy Martin stood up. Ben could tell he was holding tears back. That man was very close to Orlean, and it was like he lost a brother. The Plumbers in the audience clap and cheer. Jonesy widely grins and shakes hands with Max, as a new shining pin is placed on Jonesy's armored chestplate. The audience applauds. Tennyson: 'We aren't finished yet. With the recent escalation of alien crime in Bellwood and the recent seperation between Bellwood and Undertown divisions, the Magisters and I decided to instate a sheriff position for the Bellwood Plumber Division. Behind me is James Roarin, who I am glad to introduce as your new Bellwood sheriff. James Roarin stood up.He had big bags under his eyes. His face was covered in stubble and hs mustache was frizzy and unkempt. His breath reeked of tobacco. Whispers filled the crowd. This was a very controversial choice. James shakes hands with Max who equips the pin on his chestplate. Rook sat in the audience, moping. He believed he was qualified for the job. 'Tennyson: 'While we celebrate the new promotions, I am also announcing a colloborative effort overseen by James Roarin and myself. A new task force will be put into place, specializing in our little pest problem down in Undertown. Gamma Squad. James Roarin and I have decided to make Blake Howard the officiating commander of this new Gamma Squad. Commander Howard, please come to the stage. In the middle of the crowd was low level plumber Blake Howard. He stood up, shocked. He had no idea this was coming. He thought he was going to be fired soon. His hot-headed attitude got him into trouble mostly. This geniunely suprised him. He was not complaining. 'Tennyson: 'Now, officers in the crowd. If you called, please come to the stage. You have been recruited for Gamma Squad, and relieved of your patrol duties. Roll call for Gamma Squad. Alan Albright. Alan Albright stands, and walks toward the stage. There is some applause. 'Tennyson: 'Manny Armstrong. There are some hollers, as others cheer for Manny as he confidently strolls down toward the stage. 'Tennyson: 'Benjamin Tennyson. Mutters and groans fill the crowd. Ben shakes his head as he walks toward the stage. Max calls off several more names: ''Jimmy Jones, Helen Wheels, Alan Albright, Cooper Daniels, Tack, Kai Green. ''They all approach the stage. Alan has a wide grin on his face while Manny sticks his pinky in his ear, itching. Helen and Kai hug each other. Ben and Tack fist bump as Cooper firmly shakes hands with Blake. 'Tennyson: 'Presenting officially for the first time...Gamma Squad! The camera pans out, showing a wide shot of the entire team from left to right: Helen, Cooper, Tack, Ben, Blake, Jimmy, Manny, Alan, Kai. ---- The ship bay was always filled with booming traffic. Ships of all shapes and sizes filled every port. Commercial, freight, livestock. All kinds of ships were welcomed, as the Saturn colony was open to intergalactic trade, a move favored by the Galactic Trade Federation. Kevin stood at his dock, waiting for the cruiser back to Earth pulled into the port. It should be there soon. He was the ambassador, which mean he represented Earth for diplomacy purposes. Kevin would shuttle to and from Saturn every seven weeks. He just had finished his seventh week period, and it was time to go back to Earth. This time was different. He was taking a sabbatical, rethinking his life. He needed to make a new self-discovery. Kevin felt too alienated from his family on Earth. His luggage, a single duffel back strapped over his shoulder, was filled measly with spare shirts, deodorant and an unused toothbrush. He mostly wore his ambassador uniform and medals. He was proud of his medals, for serving in the Limax Wars, the Plutonian Revolt, the Great Panic of 2022. Kevin was wearing simple, light linen today. He would be traveling the majority of the day back home to Earth. He made many new friends here while on this visit to the Saturn colony. He even found love, maybe the love of his life, Alanna. She was a timid girl, with a warm smile and dark heavy eyes that were cold. Her hair streaked past her shoulders. Kevin could stare at her face all day. However, Kevin was leaving now. She was heartbroken for many days, but now she stands beside Kevin at the port. Their hands interlocked. She was going to Earth with Kevin. She wanted to be with him. They look at each other, and smile. *The ship arrives *Kevin and Alanna get on *They talk about their plans and future on Earth ---- Gamma Squad is at Plumber's base, training. Manny, Helen, Alan, and Tack are on one team and Ben, Blake, Kai, Cooper and Jimmy are on the other. Ben is having Blake lead the team as he watches. It is a paintball simulator game in a maze. 'Howard: 'Eyes up. Watch the gaps down the path on the right. In the distance, shots are head. 'Howard: 'Converge to fire! Converge! 'Tennyson: 'Wait! 'Howard: 'Why? 'Tennyson: 'We need a plan! We can't just attack! 'Howard: 'If it moves, shoot it! Blake sprints off and the squad looks at Ben before hesitantly jogging after Blake. Ben shakes his head in disapproval as he starts to jog off. Blake directs Cooper to go ahead, but he is blasted with a wave of fire. He drops to the ground, eliminated from the match. Ben watches as Blake's efforts gets their team picked off one by one. Eventually, it was just Blake and Ben against Manny and Tack. 'Tennyson: 'Listen here chicken shit, we can actually win this. 'Howard: 'Yeah, I think we can. You're following me, right? I'm the commander? Tell me you got my back and we go get this win right now. 'Tennyson: 'Let's go. They are back to back, slowing edging around corners. The maze grows smaller as more time passes and eventually the two teams are facing off, each hiding behind a wall. Ben fires and hits Tack. Manny growls as he fires with all four of his arms, nailing Ben in the chest and leg. Ben watches Blake behind Manny and nods. Blake hollers before firing, allowing Manny to turn and fire with one of his arms and it hits Blake directly in the shoulder. He drops to the ground. Ben rolls his eyes, in disbelief that his team mate just lost them the match. Ben stands up and shakes his head, shoving Blake out of his way on his way out. 'Armstrong: 'You should've just shot me, man. Blake shoots Manny in his fifth arm, causing the big hulking red figure to crash into the ground and clutching his prized possesion. He squeals. 'Armstrong: 'I'm gonna get you back for that one. ---- *Cut to Chimerian Hammer Mark V *Syraxx, Psyphon, and Tygaxx are on a balcony over the mess hall, watching thousands of Vilgaxian soldiers eat. *It is mentioned that the Vilgaxian residents dispersed throughout the Galaxy, displaced. *Psyphon meets with Syraxx and Tygaxx, where they talk about finding Vilgax *Syraxx wonders if he is dead and Psyphon demands that he not disrespect master like that *Psyphon tells them that Vilgax will reunite their people once again ---- Gamma Squad is the locker room following training. The entire roster was present excluding Ben, who left immediately after the training exercise. Manny shoves Blake into Tack. 'Tack: 'Hey! Blake sits onto the bench and opens his locker. 'Armstrong: 'Next time you want some of this, fight me like a man. Blake pulls the clothes out of his locker. Kai walks over and helps Tack up. 'Howard: 'I'm your commanding officer. I don't suggest you do that again. 'Armstrong: 'Yeah? Or what? Blake sniffles, looking straight ahead. Manny moves closer toward him. Jimmy runs up, standing between the two. 'Jones: 'Whoa, come on now guys...we are all a team. 'Albright: 'Yeah, let's just all calm down! 'Armstrong: 'We're no team. Manny throws a towel on the ground and storms off. Helen shakes her head. 'Jones: 'Wait! Manny, come on man! Undertown is depending on us! Jimmy looks as Cooper, not knowing what to do next. 'Daniels: 'This doesn't look good. 'Wheels: 'He just needs to cool off. We just started training, guys. Things take time to develop. 'Howard: 'He's right. We aren't a team...we go out there we will die...this is hopeless... Blake walks off as well, shutting his locker. Helen shakes her head in disapproval. 'Wheels: 'Great leadership... 'Green: 'Men allow pride to turn them into children. 'Wheels: 'Yet they're all in charge. ---- Max stands in front of a podium, numerous cameras angled toward him and microphones battling in to get closer. Max clears his throat, ready to address the world. *Max is making a statement to the public, which is being broadcast all over the Galaxy *Ben is next to him as is James Roarin and Magister Patelliday and Magister Hulka *Jadan is watching it from his throne on his ship and he presses a button, sending the signal to Violet Offenders who he hired *a sniper shoots Max in the chest *Jadan smiles as Max bleeds on camera, saying the Plumbers need to die *James says he has Max and tells Ben to get him *There is panic as Ben turns into Wildmutt, searching for the killer *He leaps onto the rooftop and reverts *EMTs rush Max back into Plumber base *Ben beats the fuck out of the sniper as a human, questioning him *The Violet Offender tells him the age of his reign is over, the New Galactic Order is coming *Ben reverts, covered in blood and fuming *Plumbers storm the scene ---- *Gwen is in a galactic senate meeting, with two Arachnichimps saying the displaced Vilgaxians are stealing crops and murdering women *everyone is shouting, unable to find a solution *Gwen sits, pondering The chamber doors open and light from the lobby enters the chambers. Gwen cannot see who has entered but every single person in the room had eyes on them. 'Person: 'The Magistratus has been shot! Gwen covers her mouth in horror as she looks around and runs out as the caucus enters a state of panic, with everyone trying to talk over one another. ---- *Cut to that night *Max is in a stasis pod, weak but alive *the medical droids tell ben that Max's vertabrae was damaged leading to possible paraylsis *Gwen is there suddenly *Ben breaks down to Gwen *Lucy, Carl, Vera, Natalie and Frank all arive and sit with him *Ben's plumber badge beeps that the Violet Offenders are robbing a bank *Ben gets up and Lucy asks where he is going *Ben says he is going to make this right ---- *Cut to Bellwood Bank *6 Violet Offenders have hostages and are robbing the vault *Shocksquatch bursts in and just tears through them *he pounds them and kills one of them, terrifying the civillians *the last one warns him of the rath of the New Galactic Order *Shocksquatch tells him to eat shit *the others flee in fear and ben tries to go after them but Rook and other Plumbers storm the scene *Rook tells Ben that Plumbers don't kill, but Ben is rageful ---- *Cut to Jadan's warship *He is on his throne *Onyx Astraeus, Sable Cavus, Eerie Penumbra, Ivory Mare, are all there *Royal guards surround the room *Loom is there as well *They discuss the failure of assassinating Max Tennyson *Jadan says degenerates like Earth thugs could never handle such a task *Ivory Mare asks what is next *Jadan says they have the Vilgaxian, they have the Hunter, now they go to Earth ---- There is silence. It's been years since these four were alone together. They all looked different from the last time they met. Rook was more lean, Kevin had more tattoos, Gwen had more bags under her eyes and Ben's goofy, innocent smile was replaced with a deadpan expression. This was not the scenario they were picturing. In front of them, Max is comatose. He looks at peace as his chest softly rises and falls, breathing with a steady rhythm. Ben looks at Gwen. 'Tennyson: 'How are you? 'Tennyson: 'The Galactic Senate is in turmoil. This psychotic warlord is calling himself Chancellor of some new order. Things are getting bad. 'Tennyson: 'I asked about you. 'Tennyson: 'Ben, both Vilgax and Khyber have been reported missing. This guy is no joke. You need to take this seriously. 'Tennyson: 'I don't care. 'Tennyson: 'What? 'Tennyson: 'Just look at Grandpa Max. A life of fighting only ends in dying in the fight. I love Grandpa Max, and I love you and I love living and I don't want to live my life fighting. I hated patrolling with the Plumbers but maybe, maybe it's the best thing for me. This new task force I'm in, I think it's gonna do some good for me. But right now, Gwen, I don't care about that. I'm asking how you're doing. 'Tennyson: 'I'm surviving. 'Blonko: 'You're living a life of fighting too, Gwen Tennyson. You're just fighting a different kind of fight. Gwen and Kevin make eye contact but it quickly breaks and they say nothing to each other. Gwen ponders Rook's words. ---- *Will Harangue report (get it from the other ep). mention the james roarin report. (info above) *James Roarin releases the Plumber's statement, saying that Max Tennyson is in recovery and it is unknown if he return to the position and with the blessing of his family, they are following his intstructions to determine the next Magistratus. He announces mandatory curfew as crime rates spike, vladat sightings spike and public safety drops. ---- *All of Gamma Squad is in Gamma Squad Lounge 'Howard: 'Mission is simple. Get in, get one Vladat alive, and get out. This isn't a kill mission. We need information. We need to know what they're planning. I'll be leading the charge with Manny and Alan storming the initial force. Helen and Tack will be backup. Jimmy, Kai, and Cooper are the ones who will capture one of these sons of a bitches. Cooper will control the containtment pod that we'll put the Vladat in. 'Wheels: 'Have you heard from Ben? 'Howard: 'No. He's doesn't want to be a part of the team so we move on without him. We can't wait around. Shit needs to get done. There is silence from the squad. 'Howard: 'Now, Tack has been investigating Billions' involvement in this. 'Tack: 'So far, Billy Billions has avoided my attempts for questioning. His workers were drilling in the depths of Undertown when they broke ice, awaking an ancient hibernating Vladat nest. The Vladats have converted the drilling site into some sort of nesting cave. We sent drones in but they were destroyed before they could survey the entire terrain. Heavy Vladat activity. 'Howard: 'We head to the cave three hours before sundown. ---- *James Roarin calls Ben on his cell but Ben doesn't answer *Ben declines it *Gwen leaves Plumber HQ when she bumps into James Roarin, who asks if she wants to get a drink *She says yes ---- Gamma Squad is eating a meal together before the mission. Alan and Jimmy are going over the mission plan while they eat. Manny and Helen are listening to music off of the same iPod, each wearing one earbud. Blake is cleaning his blaster while he eats. Cooper is typing on his laptop. Tack looks down, solemn. 'Tack: 'Where are you, Ben? Tack tries to call Ben's Plumber badge, but there is no response. Manny looks up at Kai. 'Armstrong: 'Maybe after this mission, I can show you why they all me Armstrong. Helen rolls her eyes as Kai smiles sarcastically. 'Green: 'You're the last person in this squad I would even consider...disgusting. 'Armstrong: 'The absolute last? What about her? She's a girl. He nods his head to Helen. 'Green: 'So? I find her a thousand times more attractive than you, you big brute. Helen laughs. 'Armstrong: 'I prefer the term "beefcake". 'Green: 'Of course you do. I prefer the term "goodbye", as in, I'm saying goodbye to this conversation. Kai gets up and walks away. Blake shakes his head. 'Howard: 'Don't get distracted before the mission. We're already down manpower. 'Tack: 'There's still a chance Ben will come. 'Wheels: 'It's ok if he doesn't you guys. Honestly, we all think of Max like a grandfather but Max is Ben's entire world. 'Tack: 'He also lost his mom not too long ago. 'Howard: 'We all have our shit...I was taught that you put it aside and focus on the mission. 'Wheels: 'You're a soldier...we aren't at war here. 'Howard: 'If those Vladats get out...and they will get out when they grow bored of Undertown flesh...the entire planet is in jeopardy. Vladats eat worlds in days. This is an ancient nest. It's some deep shit and it's powerful...we aren't at war yet but keep those spinning balls on your feet rolling sweetie cause they keep eating us and they keep growing more powerful there won't even be a war and you'll have no choice but to run. You all need to understand the gravity of the situation at hand. 'Armstrong: 'So why aren't we just nuking the damn hole? 'Howard: 'Undertown has a lot of people living it. 'Jones: 'So we drain it. Take the people out. 'Howard: 'You're thinking too far ahead. Focus on tonight's mission. We have to find out what they are planning so we can stop it. You can't just blow everyhting up and hope for the best. 'Armstrong: 'It's the American way. 'Howard: 'It's not the Plumber way. 'Daniels: 'You keep saying these predators are nothing but leeches so why do we preserve their life? Why do we allow them to sustain themselves as people grow terrified of half of time? We cannot let them own the night as we stand huddled and scared in the daylight. Blake Howard smacks his fist on the table. 'Howard: 'We find out who their queen is and we ask them to leave Earth. That's what James Roarin's directions stated. That's the operation of this task force. We're peace keepers. 'Albright: 'James Roarin wants to preserve Vladat life? 'Howard: 'No, it was...it was handed down the chain of command straight from the Magistratus himself. 'Wheels: 'Max wants us to negotiate with these monsters? 'Armstrong: 'You've gotta be kidding me. 'Tack: 'Did Ben know about this? 'Howard: 'Enough about Ben! He obviously doesn't give a shit enough to even be here! 'Jones: 'How could Max expect us to to get the Vladats off world? Alan can torch them up. 'Daniels: 'I do not think we should feel betrayed by this. Max is simply on the side of life. 'Armstrong: 'Yeah, well what about our side? 'Howard: 'Enough! We're doing the mission tonight! You don't want to be a part of it you walk out that door right goddamn now! Silence echoes over the room as nobody moves. 'Howard: 'That's what I thought. We ride in fifteen. ---- *Ben wakes up *It's night *James calls again and says there is a warship over Bellwood, with an alien in Bellwood Central Park waiting for Ben *Ben travels there as Portaler *Jadan is there, with Khyber and Vilgax behind him, beaten and frozen. Sable Cavus and Onyx Astraeus are there. *Ben reverts and asks who he is and what this is *Jadan says they have never met, but he is looking forward to this. Jadan explains he easily took care of Ben's rivals. 'Jadan: 'We've never met, but I've studied you Ben Tennyson. Here are your greatest rivals, beaten like dogs. Behind him, Sable Cavus takes Vilgax's hood off and then Khyber's. There was another hooded figure, a smaller feminine one in front of them. Ben heard her crying. 'Tennyson: 'Am I supposed to thank you? 'Jadan: 'Perhaps, if you deem it necessary. You will be next...I will bring the New Galactic Order the honor of killing the great Ben 10. 'Tennyson: Do you know who I am? Ben Tennyson. You know..the Ben 10. I've saved the universe more times then you can count, furball. I stopped the Plutonian Revolt. I held together the Galactic Union. I single handedly won all three of the Limax Wars. I've battled warlords, conquerers, tyrants. Who the hell do you think you are? Jadan: I'm just a man who is willing to act on what is necessary. People like you, Ben Tennyson, do not belong. The Galactic Union is a corrupt, broken system. The New Galactic Order will save us all. You should be thanking me. Tennyson: 'Well, thank you. Ben slams the Omnitrix as grows and rough plating covers his body and he turns into a dinosaur-like creature. Humungousaur. The giant alien charges, each stomp shaking the Earth beneath. Jadan waits, patient. Humungousar swats at Jadan, as if he were a meager fly. Jadan whacks Humungousaur's hand down and kicks up in the jaw, knocking him down. Humungousaur growls, before changing into Stinkfly. He hovers overhead, wings endlessly flapping. He begins shooting goo out of each eye, but Jadan tears through them with his claws. Jadan launches himself at Stinkfly, tackling him to the ground. Stinkfly hisses, spraying acid onto Jadan's face who hollers in pain as he leaps into a nearby pond. His face searing, he climbs out and charges Stinkfly as another green flash is unleashed. Atomix stands and pulls his hands apart from each other, creating a giant green energy ball. He hurls the ball at Jadan and it explodes upon contact. Jadan is tossed like a ragdoll as he flies back. He stands, cracking his jaw and a low growl grows louder into a ferocious roar. 'Jadan: 'Enough with your games! Jadan dodges the next blast and slides under the following one. He undercuts Atomix and throws him into the ground. Jadan motions to Sable Cavus, who tears off the last hood on the female figure. Atomix reverts to Ben as his heart drops. Julie Yamamoto, snotty nose and eyes swollen from crying sat in front of Ben. Sable Cavus held a thick blade to her throat. Ben drops to his knees, beaten. Jadan walks over and takes the blade from Sable Cavus and presses it closer to Julie. Ben grunts as he charges but Sable Cavus knocks him down and places a meaty hand on Ben, trapping him. 'Jadan: Ben Tennyson. Pathetic. You're supposed to be defender of the Universe, protector of those who need it. You're a joke. I am a chancellor! The New Galactic Order will rise and I will see the downfall to your corrupt ways. The era of the Plumbers is over! I will make you feel helpless. I will make you bleed misery. Then, I will kill you. The Galactic Senate will no longer run amok, pleasing it constituents and bribing for reelection. No, there will be no more disdain. I have the manpower, the drive. My ways will reach the edges of the Universe. The Plumbers, no more, will have the authoritative rule. Enjoy your early retirement. Jadan's lips curl into a wicked grin. Ben struggles, but Sable Cavus has him pinned. Jadan: You're still a child. An imbecile. Sable Cavus strikes Ben across the face. When Ben sits up, blood is smeared over his face and his nose is bashed in. He grunts in pain. Jadan: 'Let me show you what pain really is... Ben's eyes widen as Jadan slits a small cut on Julie's neck and a small stream of blood trickles down her neck. He begins crying out for her, squirming in an attempt to break free from Sable Cavus's grasp. Jadan licks the blood off her neck. 'Jadan: Now, it is time for your age of misery and suffering to begin. You must choose, boy. The population of the entire Andromeda Galaxy, or one feeble human life. Ben twists frees and sprints toward Jadan. Sable Cavus whacks him down as he smacks into the ground. He broke many of his ribs. Jadan: 'Choose. Ben cannot fight off Sable Cavus' brute hands any longer. He was too physically beaten. His vision was going in and out. His ears were piercing. Julie was softly crying to herself. 'Jadan: If you do not choose, I will kill them all! Ben cries harder as he shakes his head. His ears were ringing and he was trembling in pure terror. Tennyson: Wait! Wait! Don't...don't kill them. I choose me...kill me..please..I know that is what you want. Let them live...they..they don't have anything to do...with any of this. Kill me and free them...please.... Jadan stood there, towering over Ben. His ears were perked up. He was thinking. Maybe Ben's words actually connected with him. After what seemed like an entirety of silence, his neutral frown slithered into a devious smile. Jadan looks down to Ben, filled with malice. Jadan: Wrong answer. And with that, all noise was drained out. Ben watched, helpless, screaming with all his might as Jadan's meaty hand picks up Julie by the neck. Ben screams again, this pain in his chest tearing him apart. He screams for Julie, who was quickly turning pale. Jadan stomps on Ben's hand, crushing it, then tightens his grip around Julie's thin neck and lifts her into the air, his hand clenching. She kicks her feet as she gasps for breath, and after a few seconds her lays dangling and a loud crunch is heard as Jadan crushes her windpipe. Tears were streaming down Ben's face as he tried with all his might to break free from Sable Cavus' might. The adrenaline forced him through the pain of his broken hand, his broken ribs. He spat out blood as he frantically crawled toward Julie's lifeless body, restrained by Sable Cavus' strength. Ben smashes the Omnitrix into the ground as he erupts into a green flash and Four Arms kicks Sable Cavus off of him. He picks Sable Cavus up by the jaw and smashes him into the ground. He smashes, with all four fists, into Sable Cavus' face then turns to Jadan, enraged. Arms: 'I'M GONNA KILL YOU! Jadan, claws outstretched, smiles. This is what he was waiting for. Ben shrieks a monstrous Tetramand war cry as he charges Jadan. Jadan slides under Four Arm's meaty swing and grabs Four Arms by the horse collar, throwing him into the ground. Hard. Four Arm's stands up, shaken up. Jadan pummels Four Arms back into the ground. Four Arms spits out a tooth as Jadan strikes him again across the jaw. Four Arms hollers as Jadan throws a colossal punch directly into Four Arm's face. He was knocked out by the blow. Everything went black. Jadan turns and walks away. 'Cavus You aren't going to finish him? Jadan: Patience, Sable. He still has a role to play in our plans...and I don't think he's suffered enough for the devestation and misery he caused. Jadan growls at Ben, the blades on his fists cocked. Plumber ships surround Jadan's war cruiser as tanks pull up and Plumber troops run up on feet. Plumber: Freeze! Jadan turns, addressing the Plumbers. They all stand, aiming their guns at him. Jadan: 'This is your champion? Pathetic. I wanted a real fight. I show mercy by allowing you all to walk away living men. Don't test my patience. Now, any resistance will be squashed. I have off world matters to attend to, but I'll be back... He looks to Ben and spits. 'Jadan: 'I'll be back for him... Sable Cavus pulls out a cube then taps it. First, Khyber and Vilgax are beamed up. Then, Jadan and Sable Cavus are lifted back into the war cruiser, which shoots off. The Plumbers race to their poster boy, and the others. Gamma Squad is there as Ben struggles to stand. Jimmy offers Ben a blanket, who encompasses himself in its warmth. Ben then shoves Jimmy, but he also falls over because of how weak he was. 'Tennyson: 'I called for the squad over...over a dozen fucking times! Uh...where..where the fuck were you? The squad stands there, petrified. No one answers. Some bow their heads in shame. Manny, Cooper, Helen, Alan, Blake, Jimmy, Tack and Kai were all there. Finally, someone speaks up. 'Albright: 'We heard you fought honorably against the invader. 'Tennyson: He wiped the floor with my face...he could've killed me...he could kill all of us..he has the resources to..oh god...he beat me....HE BEAT ME! And....Julie...oh god Julie... Howard: We stormed the Vladats, Ben... Ben lunges at Blake, grabbing his chest and pulling himself to his face real close. 'Tennyson: '''I don't fucking care about the Vladats...Julie is dead...we lost...and I don't even know who the fuck that was... Ben collapses. His face was swollen and different parts of his body were bleeding. He was beaten. The camera pans out as a media helicopter records Plumbers racing to Ben as Jadan's war cruiser shoots off out of Earth's orbit. ---- Kevin sat where he sat a few days ago with Ben, Gwen and Rook when Max was injured. Now, he sits alone with three empty chairs as different machines beep. He wipes the tears off his face with his sleeve. In front of him, both Max and Ben lay in hospital beds. Ben had casts and bandages all over and his face was swollen and beaten. Max looked better, with his skin not as pale as it was in the previous days. There's a knock on the door and Kevin, eyes puffy, turns to see who it is. Rook softly shuts the door behind him as he sits down. 'Blonko: 'You were expecting someone else? *He is crying. *Rook comes in, with flowers. *Kevin and Rook talk. *They console each other. *Ben lays there, still comatose. So does Max. Kevin looks at Ben, holding back his tears. He sniffles, filled with anger and despair. 'Levin: 'Who the hell could do this? ---- *Track: changes by xxtentacion *Closing montage Vilgax sits, curled in the corner of his cell. He groans in pain as he looks over to the next cell, where the bounty hunter predator Khyber lays, who is starring directly back at Vilgax with his piercing eyes. There was a sense of unspoken hatred fuming between the two. There should be. Each thought themselves to be the superior foe to Ben Tennyson, with Khyber convinced that Vilgax's empathy for his people holds him down while Vilgax believes Khyber's brutish and belligerent methods lead to his downfall. They were both intelligent men, but their minds were circuited in different ways that led to their difference in ideals. An empirical mogul and a calculating predator both fell prisoner to the savage beast. ---- *Rook is shirtless, in his apartment *He sniffles and takes a big swig of some hard liqour *He turns off his light and goes to sleep next to Rayanna ( fact check name) ---- Sheriff James Roarin sits in his office, puffing smoke out of a cigar. He files through some papers, reading over a couple of lines. Wrinkles creased his forehead. The new job was stressing him out. There was a partially drunk glass of some dark colored liquor on his desk. There's a knock on the door. 'Roarin: 'Come in. Blake Howard opens the door and enters, shutting it slowly behind him. James does not look up from his papers. 'Roarin: 'What do you need Howard? 'Howard: 'I just wanted to, uh, thank you sir for giving me the opportunity of this leadership role. James Roarin stops, and looks up from his paper. He takes the cigar out of his mouth and meets Blake's gaze. 'Roarin: 'You're doing good kid, don't fuck it up. Blake smiles and turns, opening the door. 'Howard: '''Good night sir. He leaves, closing the door behind him. ---- *Cut back to Ben and Max *Carl, Natalie, Gwen and Frank are all with Ben and Max now *Focus in on their face *Focus then on just Ben *End